


A song wouldn't be enough to show my affections towards you

by sadmoonchild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (John x Dave are the main ship), Drama, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Humanstuck, Love, M/M, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmoonchild/pseuds/sadmoonchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and one of his best friends Aradia enter a show in which they sing and play music. Competing for cash money and specific awards. He never thought he'd meet the love of his life. <br/>And ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A song wouldn't be enough to show my affections towards you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'd like to say that there's a few parts where the characters in this work sing/play instruments.. I will have the links of the song in double parenthesis so you can read it while they do it. (it plays into the fanfic.. it's also what i imagine their voices to sound like. hehe)
> 
> ...Also! The way they find out if they won or not is via email. 
> 
> Also... I don't want anyone to think that nepeta x equius is a ship. they're just really platonic. (In this fanfic she's actually aromantic... it's Equius x Aradia that is hinted towards to)   
> ALSO. I'll be updating as soon as I can. School is starting up again so I have work to do. :(

Karkat placed his feet on the dashboard of Dave's car. 

"You nervous?" He asked as he faced the window with a low voice. The lights from the other cars and street lights reflected from the ground from rain that previously ended. Dave shot a glance to him and shrugged.

"Not at all, I'm hurt you'd ask." He gave a light chuckle and Karkat took a deep breath. "Besides, shouldn't you be asking Nepeta that? Hmmm?" He hummed. 

"No. I don't give a fuck because she turned down our ride-"

"My ride." 

"YOUR ride to ride with that stupid fucking kid she sings with or whatever." 

"Well, they work together. It's understandable. Who's the dude anyways?"

"I don't know but I hate him." 

"Oh? Alright." Dave chuckled once more and pulled the car to a stop. "Let's hop." He said. The two got out of the car and a shiver left Dave's mouth. He looked up at the building, which seemed pretty small but inside should be filled with a few hundred people. He usually only preforms in small clubs, which in conclusion isn't what he really wanted. What he strives for is fans, for screams and to see their faces when he drops those sweet ass beats.   
What he's doing today isn't preforming for a club filled with drunk people, nor is it a concert where all the attention is put on him... for the whole time. It's kind of those coffee places where you sing in front of the stage and people lightly clap. Except it's not for mild entertainment, it's the whole fact. People go there to see different people preform with different styles of music and ways of expressing it, vote and then leave. And the ones that are the most nominated travel where else and keep competing 'till one winner (which receives cash money, of course.) 

They walked in, and no one was up yet. That's when he met up with Aradia. (He was lucky enough not to lose her in the crowed of people) Aradia smiled.   
"Dave! Oh goodness, you're finally here." She wrapped her arm around his. "We're after Nepeta! Isn't that silly." She gave him a light smile and guided him through out the tables where Karkat was. "We're 2nd to last." She said. "They have all the equipment up there, so there's nothing to worry about." She placed her hands on her chin and looked around. "In fact, where is Nepeta and John?"

"Aha! That's his name! I hate John!" Karkat shouted. "They're still getting the piano. According to Nep they're literally going to be here around time it's their turn to preform." He scoffed. "Pathetic." 

"Ah, c'mon bro. Don't be dissing you're sister so hard." Dave teased and Karkat rolled his eyes. 

The lights dimmed and they looked at the stage. Lights shined down on one girl, who was lengthy and tall. She grabbed the microphone and rose it to her mouth.

"Yeah! This is Terezi and I'm here to sing your asses off!" She yelled. The crowed cheered. 

Dave studied her, the audience and then the friends he was sitting with. The two sat in anticipation. 

"Karkat, you like her huh?" He whispered and shook his eyebrows.

((The song Terezi is singing is "My heart goes boom by Miss Li-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaTczCFcqAw))

"And my heart, goes boom boom boom." She sang and swung her hips. 

Karkat glanced at her and then at Dave with a red face. "No! Don't be fucking stupid, Strider!" He whispered aggressively and Dave and Aradia chuckled. 

"That's so cute!" Aradia smiled. 

"And I need a lil' aha," She sang as the lights changed from reds to white, shining on her and the audience. 

When everything quieted down and the music picked up, her hips started to move again, singing more as the music got faster. She smiled and looked at the audience singing "I need a lil' aha.. Yeeeah!" And ran down the stage pointing at the audience as they cheered. She kept singing, repeating and Dave could almost admit he was feeling intimidated because she was damn well good. 

At the very end of the song she placed the microphone back on the holder and smiled, waving both of her hands in the air as the audience cheered. She was breathing hard. She ran off the stage. 

Once the audience quit clapping, another person went on which none of the people at Dave's table knew. He excused himself to go to the restroom. 

Walking into the vacant, dimmed light restroom he looked at himself in the mirror. He stared for a couple of minutes, flushed his face with water and then walked out. By the time he came back, Aradia was pacing. 

"You okay?" Dave asks.

"You missed two. One of them sucked the other didn't. Dave I'm worried." She stopped and tapped her foot on the ground. Dave sighed. 

"We're going to do fiiiine," He whined. 

"Look!" Aradia basically yelled when Nepeta, and three other men where pushing the piano up to the stage. 

Dave looked, and once they had the piano up Nepeta grabbed the microphone smiled and sat on the piano. Behind there was a boy who smiled, he looked fine. Dave looked at him long and hard. He felt like he couldn't breathe. 

"Nepeta and John, everyone!" She said. The crowed clapped quietly.   
((The song they are playing is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPNnqgdAZSk - Princess Chealsea Overseas))

The boy behind the piano started playing, and it was beautiful. Dave watched him, blue lights swung around the room and when he begun to sung, shivers went down his spine. He kept a straight face. The lights where hypnotic, and so was his voice. Nepeta swung her legs as he kept singing. The room was quiet. He kept singing, and after a few more notes Nepeta begun to. Her voice fit perfectly with the song. After a little, she stood up and started swaying. John kept playing the piano. Dave turned to his friends and Karkat looked at him. 

"You're fucked." He mouthed and then winked. Dave flipped him off.

The two of them sung together as Nepeta moved a bit closer to John as he played the piano and he closed his eyes, allowing his fingers to do the magic. When the song faded out, John and Nepeta both stood up and walked a bit more in front of the stage and bowed. The crowd cheered. 

The wait for Dave and Aradia was a bit longer because the piano was so damn heavy, but once the two finally got on stage, Dave grabbed his equipment (that was fairly heavy but he was quite used to it) and pushed it up to stage. Aradia was standing next to him. He saw John and Nepeta walk up to Karkat. John sat in Dave's chair. He took a deep breath and turned everything on, adjusting a few nobs and looked at the audience. 

"Dave n Aradia, yo." He said and the crowed cheered. 

((The song they are playing is Grandloves ft. young magic by purtiy ring. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ApFpwSGKAA)) 

Every light turned off. And when Dave started, bright red and pink lights shown from underneath them to the crowed. Whites came as Aradia sung into the mic. Dave cleared his throat because soon enough he knew it was his time his time to rap.   
The lights matched her delicate singing and he watched her. Her perfect curves. She was such a nice girl.   
He started to rap and soon enough he was nervous. When his verse was done, Aradia sung and he looked out in the crowed. He looked at John and at that time he swore John was looking back. Butterflies. He looked away when he begun to rap again. The song they were working so hard on sounded wonderful on stage and the lights added more 'oompf'. There echoing voices mixing together with the lights calming down, Aradia and Dave trading verses with singing and raps. She turned around and smiled and he smiled back. 

The song ended and Dave rose his hand as a thanks and everyone cheered. He put his equipment away and the two of them walked off the stage to where they once more.  
Aradia squealed. "We did so good!" She hugged Dave and Dave hugged her back. 

"Dude, of course we did." He replied and Aradia laughed. Dave turned to the group of people, purposely not looking at John who was near him. 

"Gooood job Dave!! You totally blew me away!!" She squealed. 

"We're heading out for drinks. You two coming?" John asked. Dave shot a glance down and then looked away. 

"Sure. Cool. Let's go. Aradia you coming with me?" 

"Yes." She replied, still smiling. 

That's something about Aradia. No one knows much of her. She appears and leaves. Some say she's like a ghost- but she's a wonderful ghost and Dave loves her. She was like a sister. Someone who dealt with all his shit when Karkat was elsewhere. They bonded when he helped her get back on her feet after her older sister lost their house. (Shout out for having a rich brother.) 

The three (Dave, Karkat and Aradia) walked inside the car. It was drizzling outside which was nice because they were all so hot from the shows. "You guys did hella good. I was impressed." Karkat muttered from the backseats. 

Aradia squealed "Dude! I know!" She giggled and Dave smiled. 

"We did kick ass." He said and drove to the bar where the other two pulled up at.

The three got out of the car. Dave placed his hands in his jacket pockets. Karkat opened the door and they all slipped inside.   
The bar was practically empty. A man at the counter was cleaning a glass, not paying attention to the three. That is, until Nepeta had come in. She pushed the door, screaming. 

"Eeeeequiuuusss!!!!" She ran up to the large man and hugged him. He hummed. 

"Oh, hello Nepeta." Nepeta giggled in return looking at him. 

"You look like a freakin' dork, Equi. Look at your dumb bun!" She said and flicked his with her fingers. 

"Oh-uh, okay. Nepeta you can't be behind counters. It's not allowed." He said. He placed the cup away. John came walking in after. After he sat on a stool, Nepeta sat on the counter and swung her feet. 

"We did so good Equius! You should have been there!" She hummed. 

"Give me a beer, Equius." Karkat demanded. 

"I wish I could have." He lightly smiled and gave Karkat his beer. Dave look around. 

"So.. Do you always wear sunglasses? Even though it's dark?" Asked John. Dave looked past Karkat and at him. 

"Yes. Egbert. Dave always has those stupid douche glasses on. Get used to it." He said and chugged down the drink. 

John smiled lightly, unsure. "Alrighty." He said. "Can I just get a soda, Equius?" 

He nodded and poured John one. He took a quick drink. 

"So, who do you think won?" Aradia asked and Equius almost dropped a cup he was putting away. 

"A-Aradia! I didn't know you where here. Nice to see you." He wiped his forehead. 

"I didn't think I was that invisible!" She laughed and placed her arms on the table. "It's nice to see you too." 

"The girl with a big smile." Karkat said as he tapped the glass.

"Only because you got a huge crush on her." Dave snorted and John laughed.

"Karkat, don't tell me you like Terezi! No way! She's so weird!" He stuck out his tongue in disgust. 

Karkat turned slowly to John. He squinted his eyes. "You can shut the fuck up glasses boy. A nerd freckled face like you does not deserve to know anyone like her." He crossed his arms.   
John raised his arms in defeat. "Alright, alright. And besides, I think Aradia and Dave won." 

"Oh John, you sweet being you." She chuckled. "Thank you!" John smiled in return. 

"We didn't even stay for the last act. What if they were hella good? What if they got a standing ovation? What if they're like, 'shit, these people where so tight we're just going to give em' the award right now. fuck the rules.'" Dave stated. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Dave. That's not how it works." Nepeta giggled. "And John and I are winning. We were gooood." She laid on the table and Equius sighed. 

"In your dreams, shorty." Dave said. 

"I'll claw your eyes out!" Nepeta joked.

Dave looked at his phone. It was around 11pm, and he was tired.   
"I ought to get going. Need a ride, Aradia?" 

Aradia glanced at Dave and then at Equius. "Nah." She said and he looked straight at the ground. 

"Alright. You Karkat?" 

"Let's leave." He said. Dave swung his car keys around his finger. 

"Nice meeting you Dave." John waved. Dave nodded. 

The two where in the car and it was quiet. 

"Why do you hate nerd boy?" Dave asked as he shifted gears. 

"Y'know those people you look at? And you're like, wow, you didn't do anything wrong but I hate you? That's him. Just every single thing about him pisses me off and I don't know why. But that doesn't matter because he told me to tell you to add him on Chum." Karkat said and dug threw his pant pocket. "Don't know why the stupid guy can't ask himself, but whatever." he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Dave. "I think he wants to be friends with you. I'm sorry that really sucks." 

Dave chuckled and grabbed the paper with his free hand. "Well, alrighty. What can I say? I'm irresistible." 

"Ugh, I hope you get hit by a car." 

"Love you too." 

They drove in silence, and soon enough Dave pulled up at the apartments. Karkat lives next door so driving him to and from places wasn't such a big deal. They said goodbye and Dave walked through the door.   
He laid on his love seat, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath. 

"Y'made it a day, Strider. That's all that matter." 

And then he thought a little about John. Something about him made him curious. He didn't want to think about him anymore. 

He placed the paper on the table and fell asleep.


End file.
